Prohibiti amoris
by Nai Hatake
Summary: Tras la muerte de Kizashi Haruno, Mebuki y Sakura se enteran de que su esposo y padre llevaba una vida doble como Fugaku Uchiha. ¿Podrá Sakura resistirse a las incestuosas sensaciones que sus dos nuevos hermanos le generan? [ItaSakuSasu] [Incesto].
1. Saudade

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Advertencias**:

- Lemon. (futuro)

- Trios sexuales [ItaSakuSasu] (futuro).

- Incesto.

**Ubicación espacio-tiempo**: [AU] actualidad, en Sakai, Japón.

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl diálogo.

[...] Cambios de escenas.

Tanto Sakura como Itachi y Sasuke serán los narradores (a excepción del prólogo).

Cada capítulo recibirá como título una palabra rara o caída en desuso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prohibiti amoris**

Prólogo

~O~

_Queridas Mebuki y Sakura:_

_Si están leyendo ésto significa que he muerto. No es mi intención llevarme estos secretos a la tumba; quiero contarles acerca de mi verdadera vida. Por mayor disgusto que se puedan llevar, les pido que lean hasta el final. _

_Soy Kizashi Haruno y Fugaku Uchiha. En cualquier caso, es lo mismo. ¿Qué quiero decir con ésto? Que tenía una vida doble, por lo tanto otra casa y otra familia. El trabajo fue el único que se mantuvo igual. Sé lo que estarán pensando sobre mí, y, saben, no las culpo._

_Vamos a lo importante: nuestra empresa tiene numerosas deudas, las cuales es necesario saldar. Ahora bien, las deudas pueden estar pagas o no, pues no sé cuándo leerán esta carta. Por favor, consulten mi ayudante. O les podría venir un lío._

_Es preciso informarles de que tengo otra esposa, Mikoto Uchiha y dos hijos, Itachi y Sasuke. Ellos se encuentran en la misma situación que ustedes -si es que subsisten las deudas-. También les dejé una carta. Aquí abajo les dejo la dirección y el teléfono, por favor, sean sensatas._

_640.1002_

_Sakai-ku Shinmachi 5-13, Sakai_

_No pretendo que me perdonen. _

_Las quiere mucho,_

_Kizashi (y Fugaku)._

~O~

Mebuki arrugó la hoja entre sus dedos. ¿Era cierto lo escrito en esa carta? ¿Él tenía otra esposa? ¿Otros hijos? El dolor de la muerte de su cónyuge se mezclaba con la amargura del engaño, robándole algunas sollozos. Se encontraba tendida en la cama que había compartido con él. En la habitación que había sido testigo de su amor. En aquella casa que habían elegido juntos. En el hogar en el que habían criado a su hija, Sakura.

¿Había sido todo una mentira? No podía darle crédito a la carta. Sin embargo, era su letra, su firma, sus palabras. Era de él y acerca éso no cabía ninguna duda. Lo escrito carecía de verosimilitud. Y derramó más lágrimas, las cuales humedecieron el acolchado.

El estridente sonido del teléfono resonó lejano en sus oídos.

- ¡Atiendo yo!- el grito de Sakura, con matiz agobiado por la pérdida de su padre, la sacó de su aturdimiento.

Tras unos momentos, su hija volvió a vociferar, sin ganas, desde el piso inferior:

- ¡Mamá, es una tal Mikoto Uchiha, quiere hablar contigo!

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Había dicho Mikoto Uchiha? Con rapidez, alisó la carta que antes había estrujado y lo comprobó. Miró el teléfono el cual esperaba ser atendido ahí, en su mesita de luz. Lo cogió entre sus manos trémulas.

- ¿Ya has contestado?

Apretó el botón verde y contestó:

- ¡Si, Sakura!- suspiró-. ¿Hola?

- Hola… Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, yo…

- La otra esposa de mi esposo- completó mientras sentía como nuevamente su corazón se retorcía de angustia-. Soy Mebuki Haruno.

- Vaya… Tenemos un problema gordo, ¿eh?- fue consciente del esfuerzo que la mujer estaba haciendo para aligerar el ambiente, por lo que decidió no exaltarse.

- Sí… ¿Te sentaría bien si nos vemos?

- Claro, ¿en media hora en el bar de Sunagakure?- propuso la Uchiha.

- Está bien.

- Bien, la veo allá.

- De acuerdo, adiós- y cortó la línea.

Se dejó caer en la cama. Lo mejor sería salir, y encontrarse con esa tal Mebuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I

**Saudade**

_Soledad, nostalgia, añoranza de algo no concreto._

Observé mi alrededor. El tono azulado de las paredes. Mi escritorio. Mi biblioteca. El piso de madera. Un alegre y harto conocido cuadro. Una foto junto a Hinata e Ino. Otra junto a Naruto y Sai. Nada parecía tener sentido. Contemplaba las cosas como si fuera ajenas. Había muerto. Él había muerto. Mi padre. Las insípidas lágrimas ya se habían cansado de correr por mis mejillas. Tenía la sensación de que el tiempo no corría.

Estaba recostada en mi cama, con el rostro hundido en mi humedecida almohada, cuando mi madre golpeó sus nudillos contra la puerta.

- ¿Sakura, puedo pasar?- oí su contrariada voz.

- Claro- contesté. No estoy segura de si me entendió, pues mis labios presionaban la almohada.

Al parecer lo comprendió, o no le importó comprenderlo; entró. Sentí como la parte izquierda del futón se hundía bajo su peso. Me acarició el cabello. No dije nada. Ni levanté el rostro.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Hmm?- no estaba de humor para pláticas.

- Sakura, por favor.

- ¿Qué?

- Hablemos.

De muy mala gana, obedecí y me senté a su lado. Después de todo, ella debía de sentir un dolor tan grande como el mío. Era mejor ser comprensiva. La vi inflar el pecho y suspirar. Clavó su vista en la pared.

- Tu padre…-comenzó-. Él no es quien… creíamos que era- uno de sus ojos dejó escapar una lágrima. Intentó recatarla; no obstante, fue en vano, pues yo ya la había visto.

- Pero, ¿qué dices?

- Tenía…- le costaba hablar.

- ¿Si? Dímelo- la insté a continuar. No sabía si éso la ayudaba o sólo la presionaba, pero al menos intenté cooperar.

- Él tenía una vida doble, es decir, otro trabajo, otra casa… otra mujer y otros hijos- se quebró y no pudo seguir reprimiendo su llanto.

La abracé. No entendía muy bien a qué se refería, pero tuve en cuenta que por el momento era mejor no preguntar, al menos hasta que se calmase.

- Sakura…, ¿entendiste?- me preguntó cundo se hubo tranquilizado.

- Pues… no.

- Tu padre tenía dos personalidades, la de Kizashi Haruno y la de Fugaku Uchiha. Como Fugaku tuvo otra familia, ¿comprendes?- asentí- Y eso no es todo. Kizashi y Fugaku eran una misma persona, por así decirlo, en el trabajo. Nos dejó un legado de deudas, las cuales recaen en Mikoto y en mí- sorbió por la nariz y se pasó una mano por los ojos.

- ¿Mikoto?- conocía aquel nombre de algún lado.

- Si, Mikoto Uchiha, su otra mujer, a persona que llamó hace unas horas.

Bajé la mirada al suelo. Gimoteé. Todo era muy repentino.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté en un murmuro.

- Él dejó una carta. Y vengo de hablar con ella. Acordamos vivir en su casa, así, venderemos ésta y pagaremos las deudas- ¿de qué me estaba hablando?-. Oye, sé que todo esto es inesperado y doloroso- vaya que sí-. Pero estaremos bien, ya lo verás- esta vez, ella me rodeó con sus brazos.

- Las cosas no me cierran, mamá. No me gustan- musité contra su cuello. Nuevas lágrimas hicieron aparición.

- Lo sé- volvió a acariciar mi cabello-. Y lo siento… Estaríamos mudándonos pasado mañana, por favor, empaca tus cosas- se hizo un silencio-. ¿Quieres que te deje sola?

- Por favor- necesitaba con urgencia pensar y digerir todo aquello.

Salió de la habitación. Apoyé mi espalda sobre la pared y me abracé las piernas.

Mi padre, otro padre. El esposo de mi madre, el esposo de Mikoto. Kizashi, Fugaku. ¿Ese hombre merecía nuestros lamentos? Bueno, a pesar de todo, había sido mi padre. Y varios recuerdos junto a él asaltaron mi mente. Siempre lo había considerado como la mejor persona, un hombre ejemplar. Pero ahora ya no sabía qué pensar.

Dejé caer mi cabeza. Por otro lado estaba el tema de vivir junto a mi ¿media madre? ¿madrastra? Y mis ¿medios hermanos?, ¿hermanastros? ¿Como se le llamaba aquello? No sabía si podría vivir con éso. Sin embargo, ¿tenía otra opción? Deudas… Deudas… Todo por unas malditas deudas. Tenía lógica que alguien que mantenía dos familias tuviera deudas. ¿Por qué no estás aquí?

Bueno, lo mejor sería empezar a empacar.

Añoraba algo, pero, ¿qué? Quizás a él, su presencia, su apoyo. En momentos como ése, él me hubiera dicho cómo actuar.

[...]

Mi madre me había ordenado que llevase mis pertenencias más importantes aquel día. Como tenía que irse a trabajar temprano, me dejó en la mesa un papel con la dirección de la casa escrita. Lo tomé. ''_Sakai-ku Shinmachi 5-13'' ._

Con dos grandes bolsos y uno más pequeño salí a la calle. El sol estaba en su punto más alto. El sofocante calor me quitó las ganas de moverme.

Llegué a mi destino. Era una casa considerablemente grande, pintada de blanco y con numerosas ventanas. Se podía observar desde la calle que contaba con un gran jardín en la parte trasera. Me acerqué. Subí los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal y toqué el timbre. Tras unos momentos apareció él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí yo con esta nueva historia. Está algo aburrida, ¿cierto? Pues éste es el comienzo y tenía que explicar de dónde vienen las cosas que pasarán luego, lo siento. En éste capi salió solo la narración de Sakura pero como dije antes, también narrarán Sasuke e Itachi, por lo tanto tendrán protagonismo.

Por favor, cuéntame saber qué te ha parecido. También, si cometí algún error, házmelo saber. Un beso.

17/10/2013


	2. Ñaño

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl diálogo.

'_'Asdfghjkl_'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambios de escenas.

Tanto Sakura como Itachi y Sasuke serán los narradores

.

.

.

II

**Ñaño**

_Hermano (-ña)_

**Sakura POV**

Tras unos momentos apareció él.

Tal fue mi impresión que casi suelto mis pesados bolsos. Pocas veces se veía un hombre así. Llevaba el cabello largo, atado en una coleta floja. Algunos mechones enmarcaban su magnífico rostro. Por un momento me perdí en aquellos cautivantes ojos negros, tan oscuros como la noche. Atrayentes, misteriosos, enigmáticos. Me pregunté quién era.

- ¿Si?- su voz grave me sacó de mi ensoñación. Tarde unos momento en contestar.

- Eh, soy Sakura Haruno.

- ¿Sakura?- una mujer con pelo negro, al igual que él, apareció de detrás de la puerta.

- Así es- sonreí forzosamente.

- Pasa, pasa- apremió ella-, te estábamos esperando. ¡Sasuke, baja por favor!

Entré. El sutil naranja de las paredes daban un ambiente cálido pero energizante a la sala. Luego de unos momentos un chico de mi misma edad bajó desde unas escaleras que había en la sala. Me atrajo tanto como el hombre que me había abierto la puerta. El mismo cabello, con la diferencia que éste lo tenía más corto; las misma facciones; los mismo ojos… Demasiado iguales. Únicamente los diferenciaba el cabello y la notable diferencia de edad. Me espanté. Oh, no.

Si eran tan parecidos era porque eran hermanos. Efectivamente. También tenían semejanzas con la mujer. ¡Eran mis hermanos, joder! Tan atractivos. Me sentí culpable por pensar de esa forma sobre ellos. Pero, no los conocía. Eran realmente muy atractivos.

Suspiré. Esto no podía estar pasándome. ''_Olvida, Sakura_''.

**Itachi POV**

Oí el timbre. Mikoto me había informado que ese día llegaría nuestra hermana. Cabía la posibilidad que fuera ella.

No sin cierta languidez fui a atender el timbre. Tomé el pomo de la puerta, tiré de él y desde ese momento todo se movió en cámara lenta.

Ante mis ojos apareció una mujer de belleza casi sublime. Lo primero que captó mi atención fue el singular color de su cabello. Rosa. Nunca había visto nada parecido antes. Claro que pensé que eran tinturas, pero al observar con detenimiento las raíces supe que no era así. Admiré su nívea piel, que a la luz del sol parecía iridiscente. Sus orbes verdes, semejantes al color jade, me encandilaron. Me perdí en las curvaturas de sus pequeños senos, los cuales no estaban exhibidos, pero aún así eran muy visibles. Sus apetecibles labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

Y caí en la cuenta de que muy probablemente era mi hermana.

- ¿Sí?- pregunté.

- Eh, soy Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno. Era ella. Mi hermana. Me abofeteé mentalmente por admirar su belleza de manera tan ¿descarada? Creo que aquella era la palabra correcta, pues no era correcto desear a mi propia hermana. Sin embargo era tan cautivante…

- ¿Sakura?- escuché preguntar a mi madre detrás mío.

- Así es- estaba nerviosa, incluso sin conocerla, podía notarlo.

- Pasa, pasa, te estábamos esperando. ¡Sasuke, baja por favor!- vociferó.

Una vez que ella entró, cerré la puerta. Suspiré cuidadoso de que nadie me oyera. Tenía la vista trasera de su cuerpo. Con algo de culpa, cerré los ojos. No podía estar fijándome en mi propia hermana. Vale que cuando le abrí la puerta no sabía quien era. Pero en ese momento, sí. Y aún seguía latente el deseo de conocer la textura de su piel, de sus labios. Recién la conocía y ya estaba pensando en cosas íntimas. Nunca alguien me había atraído tanto con la rapidez que ella lo hizo. Inspiré profundamente y abrí los ojos. Hice un gran esfuerzo por no echar una ojeada a su trasero.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras y posó su mirada en ella. Lo vi en sus ojos. También la deseaba.

- Sakura, ellos son Sasuke- Mikoto lo señaló y ella lo miró, interesada- e Itachi- mi madre me señaló a mi esta vez y ella me observó con el mismo interés-. Sasuke, Itachi, ella es su hermana, Sakura Haruno.

Le sonreí como pude mientras que Sasuke se limitaba a emitir uno de sus característicos monosílabos. Intentaba aparentar indiferencia, pero yo lo conocía bien. Esa chica le era todo menos indiferente.

- Itachi- me llamó-, Sakura ocupará tu habitación y tú te irás con Sasuke- mi hermano largó un bufido en desacuerdo-. Por favor, sean amables y ayúdenla a instalarse, ya saben, liberen el cuarto y muéstrenle la casa- ordenó-. Dentro de unas horas llegarán sus muebles, quiero que la habitación quede libre para cuando estén aquí, ¿de acuerdo?. Siéntete como en tu casa, Sakura- le dijo.

Luego le sonrió y se fue.

- Ven- tomándole una mano, la guié hacia las escaleras.

Arrugaba su falda con su mano restante, estaba nerviosa. También mordía su labio inferior en un gesto inocente. Sin embargo, a mis ojos se veía sumamente seductor. Sacudí mi cabeza suavemente en un intento de disipar esos pensamientos; era mi hermana, joder.

**Sasuke POV**

- ¡Sasuke, baja por favor!- escuché el grito de mi madre.

Me levanté de mi cama con desidia. Había escuchado el timbre hace unos momentos; seguramente me llamaba para conocer a mi nueva hermana. Al parecer mi padre llevaba una vida paralela a la de Fugaku Uchiha, en la cual tenía una hija llamada Sakura Haruno. Itachi ya era lo suficiente molesto, no necesitaba más.

A paso desinteresado me dirigí a las escaleras y luego las bajé. Lo que vi me fascinó, aunque claro, hice esfuerzos por aparentar indiferencia. Sin embargo, mi hermano me conocía, estoy seguro de que lo sabía.

Ella. Su inusual color de cabello me sonprendió, era rosa. Luego, sus ojos esmeralda, o jade, no pude apreciarlos bien pues no quería que se percatase de mi escrutinio. El exquisito arco de su cintura le sucedía a la pequeña pero apetecible curvatura de sus senos.

Miré a mi hermano, quien me estaba observando con un ligero matiz de burla es sus ojos. A veces tenía la impresión de que me podía leer la mente.

- Sakura, ellos son Sasuke e Itachi- nos presentó mi madre-. Sasuke, Itachi, ella es su hermana Sakura Haruno.

Sentí el peso de su mirada en mí, mas no me digné a devolvérsela. Un agradable cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi vientre me puso alerta. Conocía esa sensación. Joder, joder.

- Itachi, Sakura ocupará tu habitación y tú te irás con Sasuke- esta chica no hacía más que taer problemas-. Por favor, sean amables y ayúdenla a instalarse, ya saben, liberen el cuarto y muéstrenle la casa. Dentro de unas horas llegarán sus muebles, quiero que la habitación quede libre para cuando estén aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- Mikoto nos miró a Itachi y a mí-. Siéntete como en tu casa, Sakura- y se fue.

Cerré los ojos. No podía darme el lujo de mirarla, pues el efecto que ella tenía en mí podría ser vergonzosamente visible.

- Ven- oí a Itachi.

Supe que mi hermano la tomó de la mano, ¿cómo se atrevía?... ¿Y éso a mí qué me importaba?. Subí con celeridad las escaleras mientras ellos me seguían. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño en un intento de calmarme. Una vez así, me dirigí a mi cuarto y lo observé. Luego tendría que compartirlo con Itachi por la molesta de Sakura Haruno. Bufé.

Oí los pasos de ambos. Mi jodido hermano le estaba enseñando la casa. Le estaba hablando, tal vez tocando… Agarré mi cabello en dos puños y tiré de ellos.

Había pasado un hora, creo, cuando Itachi abrió de sopetón la puerta de mi habitación.

- Sasuke- me llamó, noté un muy leve matiz de euforia en su voz-, tienes que hacer un espacio para mis cosas, ya sabes.

- Hmph- fue toda mi respuesta.

Él rodó los ojos y salió.

Moví mi biblioteca y mi escritorio y le hice un pequeño espacio en la habitación. Ciertamente podría haberlo hecho más grande, pero estaba algo reacio a la idea de que Itachi se mudase a mi habitación. Dudaba que en aquel espacio entrase siquiera su cama. Reí para mis adentros.

Un sonido bastante molesto resonó en mis oídos. Me acerqué al a ventana y allí estaba el camión de mudanzas. El unos momentos oiría el chillido de Mikoto ordenándome a ir a ayudar.

- ¡Sasuke!- sonreí ante el cumplimiento de mis predicciones-, ¡baja ya!

Itachi, Sakura, mi madre y yo bajamos los pocos muebles del camión. Con algo de dificultad debido a las dimensiones de la puerta y los susodichos muebles, los cargamos hasta el salón principal.

- Sasuke, ayuda a Sakura con sus cosas. Mebuki y yo nos encargaremos de las demás. Itachi, ¿liberaste ya tu habitación?

Mi hermano fue a hacer lo que mi madre le pidió.

Tomé el borde de la cama y Sakura comprendió mis intenciones. Subimos juntos los muebles para que no fuera tan pesado. En la habitación ya despejada -lo cual me sorprendió- Itachi preguntó:

- Sakura, primero que nada, ¿dónde quieres poner tu cama?- claramente deseaba agradarle a nuestra nueva hermana.

Quizás le ocurría lo mismo que a mí. Aunque tal vez mis celos me causaron aquella impresión. ¿Dije celos? Pues, no, yo no sentía nada hacía esa chiquilla. Nada bueno.

No pude evitar que mis ojos admirasen su cuerpo por enésima vez. No me cansaba de observarla. Aparté la vista al recordar que se trataba de mi hermana. No obstante, nadie podría culparme de mis incestuosas sensaciones, pues ella era alguien ajeno para mí, alguien con quien nunca había tratado. Y no podría verla como a una hermana en apenas unas horas cuando ni siquiera habíamos cruzado una sola palabra. Sin embargo, aún no podía distinguir qué era lo que ella me producía.

- Allí- señaló a un lado de la ventana que daba al nuestro jardín trasero.

El tiempo pasó entre las amables preguntas de mi hermano, las nerviosas respuestas de ella y mis interminables silencios. Nunca había visto a Itachi hablar tanto.

Mikoto nos llamó a cenar. Aún no habíamos terminado de colocar todo en su lugar. Bajamos al comedor.

Siendo sincero, deseaba sentarme a un lado de mi nueva hermana, pues se me ocurrían muchas cosas que podría hacer con esas piernas debajo del mantel. Pero mi estúpido - y realmente sagaz- hermano se me adelantó. Fui obligado a sentarme frente a ellos mientras que mi madre ocupaba una de las cabeceras. Bufé como muestra de fastidio, incomprendido por los demás, claro.

- Hola, mamá- Sakura saludó a alguien detrás mío.

No me di la vuelta a hacer lo mismo. Después de todo ésta era la otra mujer de mi padre.

- Chicos- llamó Mikoto-, ella es Mebuki Haruno.

- Hola, Itachi, Sasuke- la mujer entró a mi campo de visión.

Era muy parecida a Sakura pero, a diferencia de su hija, tenía el cabello rubio; sonreía. No obstante sus ojos no opinaban lo mismo; estaban rojos, por el llanto, supuse.

- Buenas noches- saludó Itachi con su habitual tono condescendiente que tanto me irritaba.

Sentí un punzante dolor en mi pie. Levanté el mantel y vi que el causante era el taco del zapato de mi madre.

- ¡Sasuke, saluda!- me reprochó Mikoto por lo bajo.

- Hmph- solté de mala gana-. Hola- ni siquiera la miré.

El taco me atacó una vez más. Le devolví el pisotón. Mebuki se sentó en la cabecera restante. Mi madre se levantó y sirvió la comida, pasta putanesca, un platillo no muy común aquí en Japón. Comenzamos a cenar en silencio hasta que mi madre lo rompió.

- Sasuke, te cambiaré de escuela.

- ¿Y éso por qué?- pregunté con ostensible molestia.

- Ya lo hablamos, Sasuke- se sostuvo la cabeza con su brazo mientras éste estaba apoyado en el borde de la mesa-. Estamos hasta el techo de deudas y no nos podemos dar el lujo de pagar un colegio privado, ¿comprendes?

- ¿Qué hay de él?- señalé con la barbilla a Itachi.

- Curiosamente, Itachi asiste a la universidad en el mismo complejo en el que Sakura, el cual es gratis. Cursarás tu último año de secundaria con tu hermana- sonrió para reconfortarme.

Miré a Sakura, quien me devolvía la mirada. Parecía asustada. Mis puños apretaron el mantel. Itachi se mantenía impasible.

- Mañana es lunes- habló Mebuki con amabilidad-. Asistirán al colegio por la mañana e irán en el coche de Sakura y volverán para el almuerzo. No volveré hasta la tarde, pero estará Mikoto.

- Sin embargo, me iré al trabajo luego de comer, por lo que estarán solos por unas dos horas.

- ¿Ya has inscripto a Sasuke?- preguntó mi hermano.

Volví a arrugar el mantel. Me molestaba demasiado cundo él hablaba de mí como si no estuviera ahí.

- No, ya he llamada pero mañana iré con ustedes y allí lo haré.

Luego Mikoto y Mebuki hablaron sobre la venta de la casa Haruno. Al terminar la cena cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación. Itachi. Hmph. Por culpa de mi hermanita ahora tenía que compartir mi cuarto con él. Ya había traído su cama y alguna de sus cosas. Se arregló con el nimio espacio que le había dejado.

- Sasuke- escuché su voz llamándome. De mala gana me volví hacia él.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Lo que sientes por ella, olvídalo.

- No sé de qué me hablas- mentí.

Itachi ahogó una risa. Con uno de sus dedos golpeó mi frente. Lo aparté de un manotazo.

- Claro que lo sabes, te conozco mejor que tú mismo- se sentó en su cama con tranquilidad.

Me percaté de que mi hermano no poseía muchas coas, pues no había traído casi nada y la ahora habitación de Sakura estaba vacía.

- ¿Sólo has traído éso?

- Lo demás está en el pasillo- contestó-, pero no es mucho. No cambies de tema. Sé que te gusta, te conozco.

- Si tanto me conoces, sabrás que no admitiré nada- solté.

- Estúpido hermano menor- se mofó-, lo acabas de hacer.

Apreté los dientes. ¿Acaso Itachi nunca cesaría de molestarme?

- ¿Y qué si me gusta?

- Es tu hermana- dijo imperturbable con esa insoportable seriedad.

- No me jodas. No hace ni un día desde que llegó, no puedo verla como tal. Además, tú sientes lo mismo.

- Calla- respondió con un gruñido. Sonreí de lado ante su molestia.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta interrumpió nuestra conversación. Me extrañé. Si fuera Mikoto hubiera entrado de sopetón, ¿y si era Sakura? Itachi y yo cruzamos miradas. Al parecer había pensado lo mismo.

En un arrebato de lo más inmaduro, ambos nos lanzamos por el picaporte de la puerta.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Domo! ¿O no que este capítulo está más largo? Trataré de hacerlos así. Nuevamente, es un capi introductorio, pero prometo que en el próximo empezará la verdadera acción. Aquí vemos que los tres hermanos tendrán unas horas de soledad por las tardes, lo cual les vendrá muy bien xD.

Con respecto a la palabra de hoy, no sé si es muy rara, pero como verán, va perfecta.

Muchas por los alertas, reviews y favs, me ayudan a seguir.

Un beso.

22/10/2013


	3. Dédalo

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl diálogo.

''Asdfghjkl'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambios de escenas.

Tanto Sakura como Itachi y Sasuke serán los narradores

.

.

.

III

**Dédalo**

_Lugar o asunto enredoso._

_Laberinto._

Sasuke POV

En un arrebato de lo más inmaduro, ambos nos lanzamos por el picaporte de la puerta. Forcejeamos por él hasta que su voz se escuchó:

- ¿Itachi? ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Tregua?- propuso Itachi por lo bajo. Asentí y le dejé paso libre para abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba Sakura. Vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Si bien el short era holgado; la camiseta, no; dejaba a la vista su figura. No tenía los mejores pechos, pero su cintura era simplemente irresistible. Creo que Itachi y yo pasamos observándola más tiempo del debido, ya que ella arrugó los extremos de su short y carraspeó.

- ¿Si?- preguntó mi hermano con su mirada aún en su cuerpo. Vale, luego le recordaría que él no era el más indicado para decirme que debía olvidar a Sakura.

- Quería pedirles que me enseñen dónde está el baño, lo he olvidado.

Afortunadamente, reaccioné antes que Itachi.

- Ven por aquí.

La conduje hasta el baño de nuestro piso. Abrí la puerta y la dejé pasar con el único objetivo de tener una buena vista de sus piernas. Fueron solo unos pocos segundos en los que ella estuvo de espaldas a mí, pero habían valido la pena. Voví a mi ahora -desafortunadamente- compartida habitación.

- Basta, Sasuke.

- Justamente tú no puedes regañarme- él suspiró.

- Lo sé. Pero olvidemos, ¿vale? No está bien.

Por una vez, admití que llevaba la razón. Aunque no pareciera, era nuestra hermana y no estaba bien sentir ese tipo de cosas.

- De acuerdo- respondí.

**Sakura Pov**

''_Estúpida. Éso es lo que eres_''. Me miré al espejo y con mis manos estiré la piel de mi rostro. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por esos dos? Únicamente tenía la certeza de que no era nada bueno, no con mis hermanos.

Me froté la cara con agua fría y volví a observarme. No volvería fijarme en ellos nuevamente. Además de que eran mis hermanos, tenía a Sai, mi novio. Él no se merecía éso. Apagué la luz del baño y volví a mi nueva habitación.

Sentada en la cama, me apoyé en el alfeizar de la ventana y contemplé la noche estrellada. Las cosas habían cambiado de súbito. Y yo no podía acostumbrarme. Hace cuatro días estaba riendo junto a mi padre y, ahora, tenía dos nuevos hermanos, una segunda madre y vivía en otra casa. Una escurridiza lágrima cayó por mi mejilla izquierda.

Bajé mi mirada hacia el jardín. La casa contaba con pileta; nos vendría muy bien para el incipiente verano. Cuando me hube aburrido, me dispuse a dormir.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. El estridente sonido de la alarma de mi celular me arrancó de los brazos de Morfeo. No había tenido mejor idea que dejarlo bajo mi oído. Bostecé y miré la hora. Contaba con el tiempo suficiente como para darme un baño.

Bajo la ducha reafirmé mi voluntad de ignorar las sensaciones que Sasuke e Itachi me producían y tratarlos como lo que eran, mis hermanos. Sin embargo, mi determinación murió cuando, al salir del baño, vi a Itachi sin camiseta. Su torso desnudo me pedía a gritos que lo toque y que lo bese. Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado con fuerza.

Itachi, rumbo al baño, pasó a mi lado.

- Buenos días- murmuró.

- Ho- hola- respondí entre titubeos.

Por fortuna, entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Ya no tuve que hacer esfuerzos por no sucumbir a la incestuosa tentación. Sólo me quedó culparme a mí misma. A los ojos de él debía de ser una cría. Una molesta cría que no sabía controlar sus emociones y que era capaz de fijarse en sus hermanos. Muchas veces me habían dicho que era un libro abierto en cuanto a los sentimientos.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor. Con la cabeza descansando en la mesa y profundamente dormido estaba Sasuke. Según había entendido, él acudía al colegio de tarde, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a su horario matutino. Delante suyo había una taza con cereales y leche.

Su inconsciencia y la soledad de la sala me permitieron apreciar sus facciones con detenimiento. ¡Qué bien se veía cuando dormía...! Y también cuando estaba despierto y cuando hablaba y cuando caminaba… Otra vez. ''_Olvídalo, Sakura_'' me repetí.

Se me antojó un desayuno idéntico al de mi hermano, por lo que abrí la nevera y me serví un vaso de leche. Suspiré. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde guardaban los cereales. Inspeccioné varias alacenas, sin éxito. Oí unos pasos acercarse detrás mío.

- ¿Buscas ésto?- la profunda y sosegada voz de Itachi me erizó la piel. ''_Oh, no_''.

Me volví a verle. En sus manos tenía una caja de cereales. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Qué estúpida era, estaban sobre la mesa. Me tendió la caja.

- Gracias- musité.

Agregé los cereales y me senté frente a el Uchiha menor.

- Sasuke- llamó Itachi mientras daba unas sacudidas suaves a su hermano.

- Hmph- soltó éste, aún entre sueños.

- Sasuke- insistió.

Mi hermano no daba señales de despertar y la imagen que tenía enfrente no era la mejor. Itachi estaba inclinado hacia Sasuke. Más allá de la posición, tenía a los dos hombres más atractivos que había visto frente mío. No podía aguantar mucho más así que, con mayor fuerza de la debida, vociferé:

- ¡Sasuke!- y el aludido despertó.

Itachi me miró sonriente. Me sonrojé ante mis impetuosos actos y ante su mirada.

- Hmph, molesta- me dijo Sasuke.

- Come -le ordenó Itachi-, en diez minutos salimos.

Sasuke obedeció a regañadientes y una vez que hubo terminado de comer, fue a lavarse la cara para despertarse.

Mikoto apareció en el comedor, lista para partir.

- Vamos, chicos- apremió-. Sasuke, hoy te compraré el uniforme. Al ser tu primer día, no creo que te digan algo- le sonrió-. Sakura, ¿conduces tú?

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Itachi?- preguntó.

- Vale- y le tendí las llaves.

Salimos de la casa y entramos al auto. Mikoto se ubicó en el asiento delantero, a un lado de Itachi, por lo que viajé junto a Sasuke en la parte trasera.

La falda del uniforme nunca me había parecido tan molesta. Me sentí observada. Aunque, como me resistí a comprobarlo, no supe con certeza si Sasuke contempló mis piernas.

Sin desearlo, posé mi mirada en el retrovisor. La mirada de Itachi y la mía se encontraron por unos momentos. Rompí el contacto visual. Joder, ¿por qué desataba esas sensaciones en mí? Esta vez, miré a Sasuke. Y me ocurrió lo mismo. Solté un molesto bufido que fue bastante audible, lo cual me hizo hundirme en mi asiento debido a la vergüenza.

El viaje me pareció interminable. Apenas llegamos, salí del coche de un salto. Itachi quiso devolverme las llaves.

- No, quédatelas. Así, luego no tendré que dartelas- le dije sin mirarlo a la cara. Era tal su atractivo que no quería tentarme innecesariamente.

- Sasuke, entra con Sakura. Yo sólo terminaré el papeleo. Adiós- se despidió la señora Uchiha.

Sasuke se limitó a emitir uno de sus característicos monosílabos y me siguió. Subimos por la escalera hasta llegar al primer piso. Una vez allí nos dirigimos al aula número tres.

- ¡Frente!- me gritó mi mejor amiga a modo de saludo-. Tengo que contarte algo de Shikamaru que…- se interrumpió a sí misma al ver a mi hermano-. ¿Y éste quién es?

Debía admitir que su descarada forma de mirarlo me molestó. ¿Acaso eran celos? Sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado.

- Mi hermano- le respondí.

- ¿Tu hermano? ¿Desde cuando?

- Es complicado, cerda, luego te lo explico- no me apetecía en nada hacerlo.

Aún la tristeza me agobiaba, pero con Ino no había caso; no me dejaría en paz hasta que lo supiese.

Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura por detrás. Grité del susto. La carcajada de Ino no tardó en hacerse escuchar.

- Estúpida, ¿así saludas a tu novio?

Sai. Me relajé. Sentí el peso de la penetrante mirada de Sasuke. Giré y me encontré con mi novio. Sus ojos hicieron renacer en mí la tortuosa culpa que había sentido por desear a mis hermanos. ''_¿Desear? Vale, estoy loca_''. Mas tenía que admitirlo, aquello que sentía tanto por Sasuke como por Itachi era más que un cariño fraternal, era deseo. Un deseo que me parecía incontrolable. Un deseo implícitamente prohibido.

Detuve mis enredosos pensamientos y volví a la realidad. Estaba frente a Sai y en sus brazos. Lo rodeé con los míos por el cuello y lo besé en los labios. El beso duró hasta que la campana sonó, indicando el comienzo de las clases.

Me separé de él. A sabiendas de la constante mirada de mi hermano me senté en mi pupitre, el cual estaba entre los de Ino y Sai. Tenía, a mi parecer, el mejor asiento del aula. Los bancos estaban agrupados de a tres; sentarme a un lado de mi novio y de mi mejor amiga era el escape diario del que disponía cuando las lecciones se tornaban insufribles, lo cual pasaba muy seguido. Sin embargo, aquéllo no duró mucho más.

Hatake Kakashi, el profesor de matemática, entró al aula. Sasuke se sentó en uno de los pocos asientos libres. Como éste estaba ubicado cerca del profesor, Kakashi lo vio.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke?- le preguntó.

- Hmph- Kakashi alzó una ceja ante la intransigencia de su contestación.

Rei por lo bajo.

- Te sentarás junto a tu hermana, Sakura. De este modo, podrá explicarte lo que no entiendas. Ino, por favor, cámbiate.

Cesé de reír. No, ¡no! ¿Qué podía ser peor que sentarse entre mi novio y mi hermano? Le cogí la mano a mi amiga.

- Ino, no te vayas- le pedí, suplicante.

- Pero, ¿qué dices?- se carcajeó y fue a ubicarse adonde Kakashi le había indicado.

Un motivo más para odiar a mi profesor. Otra aburrida e insufrible lección de matemática dio paso al recreo.

A paso desidioso, me arrastré hasta el asiento de mi amiga. La observé. Era muy hermosa. El uniforme escolar le sentaba a la perfección. La camisa se ajustaba a su esbelta figura y a sus notorios senos. Miré los míos. En comparación, eran bastante pequeños.

Mis ojos, instintivamente, buscaron a Sasuke. Y lo encontraron, aún sentado en su pupitre, pero con una zorra a su lado. Karin. Apreté la mandíbula y la fulminé con la mirada.

- Pero, ¿qué hace esa puta?- Ino preguntó al aire.

- ¿Por-por qué lo preguntas?- tartamudeé.

- Tu hermano está…- dejó la frase inconclusa, pero hizo una mueca sufrida que me lo dijo todo.

No la culpaba. Era prácticamente imposible fijarse en Sasuke y no sentir atracción.

- No eres de ayuda, Ino- suspiré.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- por el brillo de sus ojos, supe que ya lo había intuído.

- Porque Sasuke está…- imité su anterior gesto-. Además también está Itachi, que es igual de guapo que él. Y son mis hermanos.

- Incesto, ¿eh?- dijo divertida.

- Calla, cerda- le espeté, furiosa.

Incesto, incesto. ¿Por qué tenían que ser parte de mi familia? Joder. ¿Acaso no podía conocer a alguien la mitad con la del atractivo que tenían Sasuke e Itachi?

- Mira, sé que no soy de ayuda, pero cuando te besuqueaste con Sai, él estaba ahí.

- ¿Y éso qué?

- Que a tu hermanito no le gustó nada- esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Abrí los ojos, asombrada. ¿Éso significaba que…? ¿Quizás él…?

- Di algo, frentuda- rio-. Probablemente le gustes- sugirió.

- Calla, cerda- volví a decir-. Cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué querías decirme hoy antes de que vieses a Sasuke?

El rostro de mi amiga se iluminó al recordar. Pero luego, se ensombreció.

- Es Shikamaru, me gusta, lo sabes, pero…

- ¿Sí?- la incité.

- Ya sabes, Sakura, no me hagas decirlo- levantó un poco la voz.

- ¿Y entonces qué querías contarme?- Ino frunció el seño en reproche-. Vale, Temari, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió. Era increíble la forma en la que aquel tema la apenaba. Abrió una de sus manos, la apoyó en su banco y la contempló, algo distraída en sus pensamientos.

- Lo vi al imbécil de Shikamaru babeando mientras miraba el trasero de esa zorra. Es un estúpido, lo odio.

Ino realmente odiaba a Temari.

- Sí, un imbécil y un estúpido que te trae embobada- me burlé y me miró irritada, lo cual aumentó mis carcajadas, las cuales me dificultaban la respiración.

Una vez que hube recuperado el aire, la animé:

- Pues, él se lo pierde.

**Sasuke POV**

Pero, ¿quién se creía ése para siquiera tocar a mi hermana? Había abrazado a Sakura por detrás, de manera bastante posesiva. Y ella había lanzado un grito.

- Estúpida, ¿así saludas a tu novio?- preguntó la rubia entre risas.

¿Novio? ¿Ese idiota era su novio? Mi hermana se dio la vuelta, lo abrazó y por último, lo besó fervientemente en los labios. Mientras veía la danza de sus vigorosos labios, mis manos se iban cerrando en un puño cada vez más tenso. Noté el punzante dolor de las uñas hundiéndose en mi piel. Intenté relajarme pero la imagen frente a mí no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Veía las manos de ese estúpido paseando por el cuerpo de Sakura y…

Aparté la vista. ¿Qué era éso que sentía? Iba mucho más allá de los habituales celos entre hermanos. Ese imbécil disfrutaba de lo que yo consideraba mio, aunque realmente no lo fuera. Gruñí. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, pues siempre había obtenido todo lo que deseaba.

Sakura era un dédalo complicado. Pero era un desafío.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Intenté hacerlo más largo (:

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que dejaron su opinión. Todavía no tuve tiempo de contestarles, pero prometo que dentro de poco lo haré. Los parciales y demás me sofocan.

Por favor, deja tu opinión.

Un beso para todos y gracias por leer (:

28/10/2013


	4. Orate

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl diálogo.

'_'Asdfghjkl_'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambios de escenas.

Tanto Sakura como Itachi y Sasuke serán los narradores

.

.

.

**IV**

**Orate**

_Persona de poco juicio y prudencia_

Sasuke POV

Con deleite observaba la rosada cabellera de Sakura, cuando algo se interpuso entre ella y yo.

- ¿Puedo llamarte Sasuke-kun?- preguntó una joven pelirroja.

Su forma de hablar era casi como un ronroneo. Maldición. Otra estúpida más.

- Hmph- contesté.

En mi interior esbocé una sonrisa ante su incredulidad. Al parecer, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

- ¿Éso es un sí?- al percatarse de que no contestaba, continuó-. Supongo que así es. Mi nombre es Karin.

Y me abrazó de forma tal que mi rostro quedó entre sus senos. Joder, ¿no tenía algo mejor para conquistarme? Cuando la presa es tan fácil, no me daban ganas de cazarla. Esperé inmóvil, sin apartarla pero sin corresponderle. Me pareció la mejor manera de deshacerme de ella.

Efectivamente, funcionó. Karin se apartó. Pude apreciar a Sakura mirándola con el seño fruncido. Sonreí. Siente lo mismo que yo… ''_¡Olvídalo, Sasuke! Es tu hermana'_', me regañé a mí mismo, patético.

La fastidiosa pelirroja se alejó de mí, moviendo las caderas de una forma bastante provocativa. Tenía que aceptarlo, era atractiva. No obstante, al lado de mi hermana no había comparación.

Entrelacé los dedos de mis manos y apoyé mi cabeza en ellos. Si Sakura tenía a Sai, lo cual me irritaba enormemente, yo podría incomodarla con Karin. Con conocerla apenas un día ya podía deducir, mediante sus acciones y expresiones, que sufría las mismas oleadas lujuriosas al verme. Arrugaba su falda, caminaba con paso trémulo y tartamudeaba. El problema era que, así como sentía cosas por mí, también las sentía por Itachi, mi estúpido hermano mayor.

Debía hacerle saber quién era el mejor de los dos. ¿Qué mejor idea que darle celos con Karin? Aunque, quizás no era el mejor camino, pues probablemente no podría quitármela de encima luego.

Sakura estaba hablando con su amiga rubia y con un joven de ojos azules. De pronto, los tres me miraron a la vez. Me incomodó, pero no lo demostré.

- ¡Ino, eres una imbécil!- vociferó mi hermana y me miró con gesto de disculpa.

- ¡Oye, Sasuke!- me gritó el de ojos azules- ¿Eres el hermano de Sakura-chan?

¿Sakura-chan? comencé a irritarme.

- Calla, Naruto- le ordenó Sakura y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

No pude contenerme, y mis labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. La rubia me contempló algo fascinada, creo. Sakura también me miró pero apartó la vista rápidamente. Mi sonrisa aumentó. Se veía muy bien en el uniforme escolar. La falda dejaba a la vista sus níveas piernas y la camisa marcaba sus pequeñas pero tentadoras redondeces.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué miras a Sakura-chan de esa forma?- inquirió el rubio; empezaba a odiarlo. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

Inmediatamente Sakura volvió a mirarme. Pude atisbar en sus ojos cierta ¿felicidad? Sin embargo, desapareció en cuanto su novio la abrazó por detrás, al igual que esta mañana. La besó en el cuello. Y quise ser él. Apreté mis dientes y cerré los ojos. Ya se las vería conmigo ese imbécil.

- Olvidé preguntarte quién era él- me señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

- Sai, es su hermano- dijo la rubia.

Sakura rodó lo ojos e hizo un suave y casi imperceptible movimiento con su pierna izquierda. La rubia gritó de dolor, poniendo en evidencia que mi hermana la había pisado.

- ¡Sakura!- chilló.

La joven de cabellos rosados no hizo caso de su amiga y se volvió hacia Sai. Comenzó a besarle el cuello; él estúpido, gustoso, no la apartó. Lo hacían adredé con el objetivo de molestarme, o éso supuse. Unieron sus labios con vehemencia mientras que Naruto e Ino platicaban. Gruñí y aparté la vista.

El fin del recreo llegó con el sonido de la campana. Los demás estudiantes entraron al aula. Sakura y Sai rompieron su beso. Por fortuna Karin pasó a mi lado. Rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos y le murmuré lo bastante fuerte como para que mi hermana me oiga: ´´te veo a la salida''.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, pero el brillo de sus ojos me hicieron saber que había aceptado. ¿Quién puede resistirse a Sasuke Uchiha?

**Itachi POV**

Joder. Joder. Joder. ¿Qué me ocurría? No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Su pelo, su rostro, su aroma a cerezos, su voz; el recorrido del agua, que caía desde su cabellos y atravesaba su pecho para luego caer entre sus senos…

- ¿Uchiha Itachi?- llamó el profesor de análisis financiero- ¿Qué puso usted en el problema número cuatro?

Al percatarse de mi estado de ensoñación, mi compañero, Kisame me susurró la respuesta que el profesor me exigía. Por fortuna, era correcta. No podía seguir permitiéndome esas (divagaciones). Necesitaba olvidarla. Por el resto de la clase, intentó con todas sus fuerzas seguir la lección.

El asunto no mejoró cuando, luego de salir de clases, encontré a mi hermana besando a un joven de su edad. Lo hacía con la fogosidad de quien disfruta de lo que está haciendo. Gruñó como solía hacerlo mi hermano.

Vi a Sasuke a unos metros de la escena. Los miraba con rabia. Por un momento, olvidé a Sakura y me carcajeé por lo bajo de lo evidente que era mi hermano. Se creía muy hierático e imperturbable y en esos momentos era todo lo contrario. Se encontraba irritado y su postura y acciones lo delataban.

Me acerqué hacia él y le coloqué una mano en el hombro.

- Olvídala.

De un manotazo, quitó mi mano.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? No me jodas.

No me dio tiempo a replicar, pues caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar al auto. Hice lo mismo, pero de una forma más serena. Claro que me exasperaba aquel beso, no obstante, intenté ocultarlo.

Por fin, Sakura rompió el beso y se dirigió hacia nosotros. Entramos al auto. Tenía la esperanza de que se sentara a mi lado. No lo hizo. Durante la vuelta a casa, no pude evitar preguntar:

- ¿Quién era ése?- me sorprendí ante mis impulsos.

quizás no era tan distinto a Sasuke. Deseé no haber hecho éso.

- El estúpido novio de tu hermana- soltó Sasuke con enojo y molestia.

Me moví un poco i cabeza para poder observarlo por el espejo retrovisor. Miraba por la ventana con el seño fruncido. Sonreí. Era tan predecible.

- Era Sai- dijo Sakura en tono neutro.

Así que ella tenía un novio. Aquello, en parte, era bueno. Sin embargo, a la vez sentía una gran envidia.

.

.

.

* * *

Gomen, sé que es el capítulo más corto de la historia, pero es que quería actualizar porque no podré hacerlo tan seguido esta vez. Tal vez me toma una semana o dos como mucho, ya saben, los exámenes. No duden en que seguiré la historia. Es una falta de respeto, creo yo, dejarla inconclusa.

Gracias por sus reviews, favs y alertas. Sobre todo, gracias por leer.

Un beso a todos.

01/11/2013


	5. Desnortado

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Aclaraciones**:

- Asdfghjkl diálogo.

''_Asdfghjkl_'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambios de escenas.

Tanto Sakura como Itachi y Sasuke serán los narradores.

.

.

.

**V**

**Desnortado**

_Persona que ha perdido el norte, ido, loco, que no está centrado, perdido._

**Sakura POV**

- Era Sai- le contesté a Itachi.

Luego de éso ninguno volvió a abrir la boca. Suspiré y me relajé. Sin intención, mis ojos viajaron hacia Sasuke, quien miraba por la ventana. Estaba enfurruñado, creo. Y aun así era tan atractivo... Mi mente, sin permiso, fue por un mal camino; imaginé sus manos paseado por mi cuerpo, sus labios en los míos; me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que me producían esas indebidas fantasías. Mi teléfono celular vibró en mi pierna, lo cual me generó una voluptuosa corriente eléctrica. Oh, dios, ¿en qué clase de pervertida me estaba convirtiendo?

Tomé el móvil. Era un mensaje de Sai.

''Oye, me olvidé de preguntártelo por la mañana: ¿quieres salir a comer hoy por la noche?''.

La verdad era que no me apetecía en absoluto salir con Sai. Sin embargo, sería una excelente distracción a mis problemas incestuosos. Miré a Sasuke y luego a Itachi. Ambos me daban la espalda.

''Claro, sólo déjame consultar con mi madre''.

El coche arribó a casa. Al igual que en la mañana, me bajé de un salto. Entré a la vivienda sin esperar que mis hermanos me acompañasen. Cuando hube entrado, recordé que mi madre no volvía hasta la tarde, por lo tanto, me decidí a llamarla.

- ¿Hola?- Mebuki contestó al tercer timbre.

- Hola, mamá, quería hacerte una pregunta…- me interrumpió.

- Sakura- a juzgar por su tono, estaba enojada-, estoy en el trabajo, sabes que no debes llamarme. Hablamos en la tarde- colgó.

Protesté con un bufido y guardé el móvil.

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama. Después de todo, la habitación no estaba tan mal. A pesar de que quedaban algunas cosas de Itachi y unas pocas cajas sin desarmar, realmente me sentía a gusto.

Suspiré con pesadez. El calor comenzaba a sentirse. Luego de unos momentos, me senté y miré por la ventana. Mikoto estaba llenando la pileta, qué alivio.

Até mis cabellos en una coleta y me dispuse a hacer mi tarea de matemática. Me masajeé las sienes. Realmente no entendía nada, además odiaba a mi profesor, Kakashi. Hundí mi rostro entre los indescifrables ejercicios.

Itachi. Sasuke. No podía dejar de pensar en ellos.

Y recordé. Itachi estaba estudiando economía; me podría ayudar con mis ejercicios. Pero, ¿me podría ayudar con mis impulsos? No. Definitivamente no sería bueno pedirle ayuda a mi hermano. Seguramente me pasaría mirándolo como una estúpida durante toda su explicación. Decidí, por consiguiente, resolverlos por mí misma. Al final, no me salió ninguno.

Bajé a almorzar. Por suerte, ni Sasuke ni Itachi estaban allí. Supuse que ya habían comido.

Luego de una horas, llegó mi madre. Quería salir con Sai, aunque fuera solo para distraerme.

- ¡Mamá!

- Ah, sí, Sakura, ¿qué querías decirme hoy?- preguntó.

- Quería preguntarte si podía salir con Sai.

- ¡Claro! Ya casi terminas la secundaria, no deberías preguntarme- acarició mi cabello-. Diviértete.

Le agradecí y subí mi habitación a arreglarme, no sin antes haberle enviado un mensaje a Sai para confirmarle que podía cenar con él. Y lo hacía únicamente con el objetivo de dejar de pensar en mis hermanos; dejar de sentir los prohibidos efectos, preocupantes por su recurrencia, que Itachi y Sasuke tenían sobre mí.

En mi escritorio encontré una antigua fotografía de mi padre. Tenía un aire enojado. Me crucé de brazos; ¿cómo había llegado esa foto ahí? Parecía que él sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Una lágrima rebelde escapó de uno de mis ojos. Lo estrañaba.

**Sasuke POV**

El día se había pasado bastante rápido. Me encontraba acostado en mi cama, dándo vueltas entre las sábanas, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Sakura se había ido a cenar con ese imbécil y aún no había vuelto. Para colmo, se había vestido con el vestido más corto que vi jamás. Cuando la vio Itachi, así intentó ocultarlo, pude atisbar el brillo lascivo de su mirada al observar las atractivas piernas de nuestra hermana.

Con solo pensar que Sai podría estar follando con ella en ese mismo instante, mi mano se cerraba en un puño. Me revolví una vez más. Oí una risa ahogada que me hizo rabiar. Había sido Itachi.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- casi le grité.

Su risa se transformó en una carcajada contenida. Si no hubiéramos estado a oscuras, le habría dado un buen golpe.

- ¿Preocupado?- se burló.

No le contesté.

Escuchamos a un coche detenerse. Ambos nos acercamos a la ventana abierta. Contemplé, primero, la noche estrellada. Hacía calor. Inspiré profundamente con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del aire exterior. Abrí los ojos; Itachi miraba hacia abajo, ansioso.

- ¿Preocupado?- repetí con una sonrisa.

- Calla- me ordenó sin mirarme.

Reprimí la risa. Desde el lugar en el que estábamos, se podía ver un coche. Supuse que Sakura y Sai se encontraban dentro.

- Oye, ¿por qué no salen?- no pude evitar preguntar luego de unos minutos.

- No lo sé, ¿ese es el auto de su novio?

- Creo- respondí, la verdad era que no lo recordaba.

De pronto, una mano se estampó un uno de los cristales. No alcancé a discernir si era femenina o masculina.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Itachi más para sí mismo que para mí.

- ¿Y tú qué crees?- inquirí con sorna; aunque el enojo y los celos me carcomían por dentro.

- Ya lo sé, Sasuke- espetó-. Ese idiota se la está tirando.

Mi hermano se cruzó de brazos y continuó contemplando la escena con el ceño fruncido. Jamás lo había visto así.

Por fin, la puerta del auto se abrió. Sakura salió del coche con aire soñador y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Mientras se acercaba, se acomodaba su ropa. Era más que evidente lo que había estado haciendo.

- ¡Lo mataré!- vociferé y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

Sentí las manos de Itachi en mis hombros.

- Sasuke, déjalo.

- ¡Se la folló! ¿No comprendes?

- No grites- me di la vuelta-. Mebuki y Mikoto pueden despertarse- explicó-. No hay nada que puedas hacer, es su novio.

- ¿Y? Soy su hermano.

Itachi alzó una ceja y curvó levemente sus labios hacia arriba. Lo que yo estaba diciendo carecía completamente de sentido.

- Olvídala, Sasuke- y ahí estaba otra vez.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Tú estás igual, no puedes decirme éso.

- No importa- pestañeó con mayor lentitud-. Debemos olvidarla, ambos. Es nuestra hermana, ¿comprendes?

- Hpmh- fue mi única contestación.

Me recosté nuevamente. Itachi llevaba la razón.

**Itachi POV**

Únicamente me cubrí con una sábana. El calor del ambiente mezclado con la irritación no eran una buena combinación. En un arrebato pueril, quité la sábana de una patada.

El sólo pensar que otro la había poseído… ''_¡Joder! Basta, Itachi_''. Le pedía a Sasuke que la olvidara, pero por otro lado, yo no podía hacerlo. Qué hipócrita.

Escuchaba a mi hermano revolverse en su cama. Curiosamente, su incomodidad y enojo me causaban gracia. Aunque también, un gran cariño.

Finalmente, logré conciliar el sueño.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar el estridente sonido del despertador, el cual crispaba los nervios. Lo apagué rápidamente, pues no quería que Sasuke se despertase aún. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a aquel horario.

Preparé mi uniforme y lo dejé arriba de la cama. Luego, me dirigí a tomar una ducha, como lo hacía cada mañana. Afortunadamente, no me crucé nadie durante el corto camino. Sin embargo, la suerte no me acompañó cuando salí.

En el momento en el cual cerré la puerta del baño, Sakura apareció en el pasillo. Venía hacia mí, hacia el baño, en realidad. Ninguno de los dos nos encontrábamos en buenas condiciones. Mientras que ella vestía su ceñido pijama, lo único que cubría mi cuerpo era una toalla atada a mi cadera. Ambos recorrimos nuestros cuerpos con la mirada.

Comencé con sus orbes verdes los cuales me contemplaban con detenimiento; proseguí, ¿por qué estaba haciendo ésto? La camiseta de tirantes que llevaba dejaba ver parte de sus pequeños senos. El tamaño de éstos era uno de los pocos defectos físicos que tenía, no les di importancia. Mis ojos se deslizaron por la curvatura de su cintura, escalaron la prominencia de sus caderas, para luego perderse entre los músculos de sus piernas. Le faltaban un poco de color, mas eran sumamente tentadoras.

La imagen de su cuerpo me extasió. Sentí cómo cierta parte de mi anatomía comenzaba a despertar. No podía apartar la vista. Mi erección comenzaba a ser evidente. Me pregunté una y mil veces cómo era posible que ella tuviera semejante poder en mí. Cuanto más la miraba, más intensidad adquirían aquellas deliciosas cosquillas en la parte baja de mi vientre.

**Sakura POV**

Mis ojos no deseaban cesar de deleitarse con aquella vista. Itachi había salido del baño. Apenas lo cubría una toalla sujeta a sus caderas. Algunas gotas de agua se escurrían por su cabello y caían por su torso y abdomen para luego perderse entre la -odiosa- poderme controlar, clavé mi vista en su entrepierna; vislumbré un incipiente bulto, ¿estaba alucinando? En un principio no lo creí, pero aquello crecía cada vez más. Itachi... ¿Era por mí?

No pude seguir apreciándolo por más tiempo. A paso fuerte y decidido, Itachi pasó por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme, o decirme algo. Yo tampoco lo había saludado, pero, él también podría haberlo hecho, ¿no?

Me bañé intentando expulsar aquellas imágenes de su cuerpo. Cuando hube terminado, bajé a desayunar. Sasuke, al igual que el día anterior, se quedó dormido en la mesa. Itachi y yo comimos en un absoluto silencio. Ni siquiera cruzamos miradas.

El viaje de ida fue igual. Sasuke, aún soñoliento, miraba por la ventana e Itachi estaba muy concentrado en el camino. Siendo así, me coloqué los auriculares y sintonicé mi radio preferida.

Itachi aparcó el coche. Bajé y me dirigí a mi aula sin esperar a Sasuke, aunque podía oír sus pasos detrás mío. Habíamos llegado tarde, Kurenai-sensei ya estaba en la clase. Saludé a Sai y me senté a su lado a la vez que mi hermano hacía lo mismo.

Improvisé un abanico con mi mano. Hacía mucho calor dentro del aula; nadie había abierto las ventanas. Me quité la chaqueta y la dejé en mi regazo. Comencé a tomar apuntes. Luego de un rato de aburridas convenciones literarias, algo tocó mi pierna izquierda. Bajé la vista; era Sasuke.

Lo miré, intentando parecer amenazadora. Esbozó una media sonrisa y levantó sus hombros, como si no le afectara o importara en absoluto que a mi lado se encontrase Sai. Siendo sincera, no deseaba que apartase su mano de mi regazo, pero aún así, la tomé y la alejé. Todo aquello ocurría bajo la confidente oscuridad de la chaqueta.

Tras unos momentos, mi hermano volvió a torturarme. Esta vez, me acarició lento, primoroso, con delicadeza; pero al mismo tiempo con lujuria. Aquello me hacía desear lo prohibido. Nuevamente, lo aparté de un manotazo. Y en vano. Sasuke regresó. Me tocó de la misma forma. Mi ya escasa voluntad no fue suficiente para impedírselo. Me dejé llevar por las sensaciones. Era increíble lo que desataban en mí esos contactos.

Su mano, poco a poco, trepó por mi muslo hasta que llegó a aquel lugar, núcleo del placer y creador del delicioso cosquilleo que estaba experimentando. Por accidente, me moví bruscamente hacia adelante y suspiré con fuerza. Llamé la atención de Sai.

- ¿Estás bien?- y Sasuke rio.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Domo! Aún no estoy conforme con el lago de mis capítulos, pero bueno, quería actualizar hoy. Estoy emocionada, dentro de muy poco empezará la verdadera acción.

Espero que es haya gustado. Por fin, ¡respondí los reviews de los usuarios con cuenta! Sin embargo, no dispongo, en este momento, del tiempo para responder aquí los anónimos, perdón, gomen, gomenasai, sumimasen, etc. Prometo que el próximo lo haré.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer. Si te ha gustado deja un review aquí abajo ↓↓↓. ¡Un beso enorme a todos!

07/11/2013


	6. Entelequia

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Aclaraciones**:

— Asdfghjkl diálogo.

''Asdfghjkl'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambios de escenas.

Tanto Sakura como Itachi y Sasuke serán los narradores.

.

.

.

**VI**

**Entelequia**

_(filos.). Cosa real que lleva en sí el principio de su acción y que tiende por sí misma a su fin propio._

**Sakura POV**

— ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sai; y Sasuke rio.

Joder.

— S-sí— ¿qué más podía contestarle?

Lo miré y le sonreí en un intento de aparentar férrea seguridad; mi hermano no había quitado su mano aún. Sai me devolvió el gesto. No obstante, lo conocía bien; era una sonrisa falsa. Me sentí mal.

Me volví hacia Sasuke.

— Pero, ¿qué diablos te sucede?— le pregunté mientras lo apartaba de mí.

— ¿No lo has disfrutado?— contraatacó con una mezcla de diversión y de arrogancia en su voz.

Estúpido Uchiha. No dije más. Apoyé la cabeza en mi brazo, que a su vez descansaba en el pupitre, de modo que daba la espalda a mi hermano.

No tenía muchas ganas de escuchar a Kurenai-sensei y sus explicaciones por lo que me dediqué a observar a mi novio. Recordé cuando él me hacía suspirar y enloquecer con tan sólo una mirada, o con tan sólo con un toque… Ahora, los que tenían aquellos poderes en mi eran mis hermanos, ¡mis propios hermanos!

Sonó la campana. Por fin. Me levanté y caminé hacia mis amigas, quienes mantenían una amena conversación. Hinata estaba algo ruborizada.

— Hola, Sakura- saludó Tenten al verme.

— Hola, chicas.

— Sakura, estamos hablando sobre lo bueno que está tu hermano— me informó Temari con una sonrisa.

No obstante su ademán no iba dirigido a mí. Seguí la línea de su mirada. Sasuke. Cerré los ojos e intenté serenarme. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que atraía todas las miradas?

— Solamente míralo— me pidió Ino.

''_Lo sé, cerda, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, joder_''

— Pero— suspiró Tenten, algo cansada y resignada—, ya se los dije, no es tan lindo como para que babeen por él— miró hacia el techo.

— ¿No te gusta? ¿Cómo lo haces?— abrí mucho los ojos y me tapé la boca.

¿Cómo es que había dicho éso en frente de mis amigas? No era que no confiase en ellas, la cuestión radicaba en que no me apetecía que se enterara mucha gente.

— ¡¿Te gusta tu hermano?!— gritó Tenten, indignada.

— ¡No hables tan fuerte!— miré hacia los lados, al parecer nadie había escuchado, pues la gran mayoría había salido del aula.

— Así que te gusta tu hermano- una sonrisa ladina surcaba el rostro de Temari—. Éso no está bien, ¿no crees?— ahogó una carcajada.

— Temari, a Sakura no le gusta nadie más que Sai— intentó convencerla Ino de mala gana, pues Temari no era precisamente su mejor amiga.

Le agradecí a mi aliada por lo bajo.

— Ni siquiera lo intentes, Ino— Temari era muy sagaz; desistí de mis esperanzas.

— No se lo digan a nadie, por favor— rogué.

— Y tú, Hinata- la rubia me ignoró por completo—, ¿te gusta Sasuke? ¿Qué piensas de Sakura?— la interrogó.

La Hyuuga alzó los dedos índices de ambas manos. Era un gesto muy característico de ella en los momentos en los cuales se encontraba nerviosa o incómoda.

— Eh…- alcanzó a murmurar.

— Ya, déjala- intervino Tenten.

— Oye, Sakura, hablando en serio, ¿cómo ocurrió éso?— insistió Temari.

Sudé frío. No tenía idea de porqué le interesaba tanto. Aunque, pensándolo bien, que mi hermano me gustase no era algo de todos los días.

— No puedes culparme— me defendí—. Tú misma lo dijiste hace unos momentos, Sasuke está para comérselo.

- ¿Y qué harás con Sai?- me preguntó Ino.

Contuve las ganas de pisarla y me encogí de hombros. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

El timbre de la campana me salvó.

— Vaya, nos pasamos todo el recreo hablando de estupideces— se quejó Tenten.

— Estoy contigo- concordé.

Poco a poco el aula volvió a llenarse. Divisé a Sasuke caminando entre mis compañeros. Karin le seguía por detrás. Mi hermano no le hacía caso, pero tampoco la apartaba. Gruñí y me caminé hasta mi asiento. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, con la pelirroja detrás suyo.

El Uchiha, al llegar, se sentó a mi lado. Karin, a modo de saludo, le besó en la mejilla, pretendiendo seducirlo, creo. Luego -por fin- movió sus caderas hasta llegar a su asiento. Arrugé la nariz, ¿cómo hacía para acercarse a él con tanta soltura?

— ¿Por qué no la apartas?— no pude impedir preguntarle.

Exactamente en el mismo momento, Sai se acomodó a mi otro lado. Cerré los ojos y arrugé la boca, deseando que no me hubiese oído. No había dicho nada malo, pero no quería que sospechara innecesariamente.

— ¿Te molesta?— inquirió a modo de respuesta, divertido.

Bufé.

— Para nada— mentí.

Me volví hacia Sai y lo besé. No sé por qué hacía éso, pero de alguna extraña manera me ayudó a descargarme. Quizás porque, muy dentro de mí, deseaba darle celos.

**Sasuke POV**

Vale, Karin no era fea. Es más, era atractiva. Pero no podía vencer a mi hermana. En ese momento, la pelirroja me estaba dando un beso en la mejilla. Incluso sin verla, pude percibir la incomodidad de la chica de cabellos rosas. Sonreí para mis adentros. Una vez que Karin se apartó y se fue, Sakura inquirió:

— ¿Por qué no la apartas?— me miró con ojos inquisidores.

Mi labios se curvaron y una pequeña y arrogante sonrisa se hizo visible.

— ¿Te molesta?— contraataqué.

Bruscamente, volvió su mirada hacia el frente. Bufó y arrugó su falda con las manos.

— Para nada— contestó con los dientes apretados.

La ponía nerviosa, podía notarlo. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

De pronto, se volvió hacia Sai, quien se había sentado junto a ella hace unos momentos. Cualquier atisbo de entretenimiento en mi rostro se esfumó. Sakura lo estaba besuqueando con fervor, ¡y en frente mío! Estaba casi seguro de que lo hacía de forma deliberada.

Me crucé de brazos, molesto.

Llegó el profesor. Apenas éste entró, un desagradable olor a cigarrillo se extendió por toda la clase. Algunos de mis compañeros tosieron. Súbitamente, Sakura se apartó de su novio.

— Alumnos, antes que nada— comenzó el hombre—, quería anunciarles que el colegio organizará un campamento este viernes. Kurenai-sensei y yo los acompañaremos. Por favor, traigan la autorización firmada para mañana.

Dicho aquello repartió las autorizaciones.

— ¿Tú eres el nuevo, Sasuke Uchiha?— me preguntó cuando pasó por mi lado; asentí—. Soy Asuma Sarutobi, profesor de biología. Puedes preguntarme después de clases si es que vas atrasado con los temas, ¿de acuerdo?

— Hmph.

Y se alejó. Supuse que mi la frialdad de mi respuesta lo ahuyentó, pero aquéllo no me importó en absoluto.

La clase comenzó. Comprobé que iba algo más adelantado; me permití desatender la lección. Casi instintivamente, miré hacia mi izquierda.

Allí estaba ella. Joder, nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer. Contemplé sus piernas; quise acariciarlas como lo había hecho la clase anterior. No obstante, no llevaba la chaqueta en el regazo y el contacto sería visible. No soportaba tenerla frente a mí y no poder tocarla. Pronto lo haría.

**Sakura POV**

Creí que no podría soportar ni un segundo más sin caer dormida, cuando el sonido de la campana me espabiló.

— Oye— me habló Sai; lo miré con ojos adormecidos—, ¿quieres finalizar lo que empezamos antes de la lección?— preguntó con voz seductora.

Pude apreciar el brillo lascivo de su mirada. ¿Mi vehemente beso lo había afectado? Vaya, para mí no había sido más que una pequeña venganza.

— S-sí— contesté dudosa, pues, ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle?

— Sai, ¿me la prestas unos momentitos?— mi mejor amiga apareció en escena.

Le agradecí mentalmente.

— Vale— a regañadientes, Sai se retiró.

— ¡Vaya que sí! ¡Sakura-chan es muy linda!

Sentí como los vellos de mi espalda se erguían. Me volví hacía aquella voz hecha una furia.

— ¡Naruto!- vociferé, amenazante.

El rubio se encogió, temeroso debido a mi irascibilidad. Caminé hacia el a grandes zancadas. Me encontraba a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando vi a Sasuke. Joder, ¿habían estado hablando de mí?

— Naruto— lo llamó mi hermano a la vez que hacía ademán de irse.

Ambos chicos se retiraron del aula. Ino tomó mi brazo e hicimos lo mismo, mas no los seguimos. Los dos habían subido por una escalera que, teóricamente, estaba prohibida para los alumnos. En aquel momento, no le di la importancia debida.

— Ino, ¿irás al campamento?

— Ya quisiera yo.

— ¿No piensas ir?— pregunté incrédula.

Sería una buena oportunidad para acercarse a Shikamaru y mi amiga parecía dispuesta a desaprovecharla.

— No. Lo siento— se disculpó agachando la cabeza—. Mis padres no me dejarán. Ya sabes, debo estudiar para levantar las malas notas.

Me crucé de brazos.

— Al menos pregúntales, ¿no?

Mi amiga esbozó una sonrisa.

— No me dejarán— sentinció—. Mantén los ojos sobre mi Shikamaru. Y si intenta algo con esa zorra de Temari me avisas.

Me carcajeé. No obstante, luego adopté una expresión seria.

— Pero, ¿qué haré sin ti?

— Follarte a tu hermano, por ejemplo.

Abrí mucho los ojos y la boca. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello?

— ¡Cerda!— le reproché—. Qué cosas que dices…

— A mí no me jodas, frente— dijo entretenida—. Le tienes más ganas que Karin y yo juntas, aceptalo— habló con los brazos cruzados; daba aspecto de superioridad fingida.

Volví a reír.

— Está bien, lo admito; me lo follaría toda la noche.

Ino cambió su expresión divertida por una seria. Miraba por encima de mi hombro. Por un momento, me asustó. Carraspeó fuerte.

— Los dejaré solos— anunció mientras una sonrisa pícara se extendió por todo su rostro.

Muy lentamente, me giré. Ino me la había dicho todo con su expresión, sabía quién se encontraba detrás mío.

— Sasuke— susurré una vez que me di toda la vuelta.

Él no articuló palabra; me miraba fijamente, impasible. Algo centelleaba en sus ojos y por más que intentase, no podía descifrar qué. De pronto me tomó por el brazo.

No dije nada y dejé que me arrastrase hacia las escaleras por la cual Naruto y él habían desaparecido minutos antes. Subimos. Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Nos encontramos con un pequeño pasillo del cual nacían varias puertas. Mi hermano abrió una de ellas y nos metió dentro.

— ¿Sasuke?— pregunté algo asustada.

Él se acercó a mi. Retrocedí hasta que me topé con la pared. Cerré las manos y pegué los brazos a mi torso.

— Lo siento, Sakura, pero ya no lo soporto.

Avanzó hacia mí. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaron. Una elocuente corriente eléctrica me recorrió de arriba abajo. Lo miré a los ojos, el brillo que antes había vislumbrado era más intenso. Bajé la vista de inmediato. No podía mirarlo; si lo hacía, cedería.

Tenerlo a escasos centímetros de mí me volvía loca. Sentía el peso de su mirada. Su aroma me embriagaba, nublaba mis sentidos. Los cosquilleos en la parte baja de mi vientre no cesaban; se incrementaban a medida de que los interminables segundos pasaban.

No soporté mucho tiempo más. Alcé la vista. Me encontré con esos profundos ojos ónice. Y supe el significado de aquel singular brillo, él sentía lo que yo.

Con creciente deseo, noté como Sasuke posaba su mano sobre mi muslo derecho.

Y acercó aún más, hasta que ya nada nos separaba.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Sasuke ya no lo soportó más xD. E Itachi ni apareció. Tranquilas, Ita-fans, ya aparecerá. Ahora debo trabajar un poco más su relación con Sakura.

Con respecto a la longitud del capitulo, creo que no puedo hacerlos más extensos por una cuestión de tiempo. Aproximadamente, actualizo cada semana. Si lo hago más largo, me tardo un poco más. Por favor, sepan entenderlo.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por los alertas y los reviews. Son ustedes quienes sostienen la historia.

Especiales agradecimientos a Lau, Tasumi Uchiha, Guest, angelikitty, sakucullen, klau-chan, yose y Soy itachista (yo sé que eres Orne), a quienes no les puedo contestar por un PM, pero como siempre, les agradezco infinitamente.

¡Un beso enorme!

13/11/2013


	7. Ósculo

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin fin de lucro.

**Aclaraciones**:

— Asdfghjkl diálogo.

''_Asdfghjkl_'' pensamientos.

[...] Cambios de escenas.

Tanto Sakura como Itachi y Sasuke serán los narradores.

.

.

.

**VII**

**Ósculo**

_Beso_

**Sakura POV**

Y se acercó aún más hasta que ya nada nos separaba.

Nuestros alientos se entremezclaron. Coloqué las manos en su nuca; sentí la textura de su cabello, suave, ligero. Cerré los ojos.

Mis labios rozaban los suyos. El contacto era suficiente para extasiarme, pero no para degustar plenamente el sabor de su boca. Un incipiente fuego azotaba mi bajo vientre. ¡Qué bien se sentía estar a un paso de transgredir las normas sabiendo que lo harás!

Entreabrí la boca. Aquello bastó para que Sasuke se abalanzara contra mí. El frío de la pared en mi espalda contrastaba con el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Saboreé de lo prohibido en su boca. Percibía sus manos viajando por mis costados con devoción, con fervor.

La falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos. El brillo en sus ojos había aumentado. Me lancé hacia sus labios. Pude notar, debido a la cercanía, que un bulto presionaba mi vientre. Interrumpí el beso y sonreí. Él me deseaba.

La campana sonó. Y súbitamente, regresé a la realidad. Quería a Sasuke de una manera inadmisible, no sólo porque llevaba una relación con Sai, sino también porque él era mi hermano. Toda llama en mi vientre se extinguió. Aquello estaba mal.

**Sasuke POV**

La danza de nuestras lenguas me volvía loco. Joder. La conocida corriente lujuriosa azotaba mi cuerpo aún más intensamente que de costumbre. Era ella. Deseaba con ardor poseerla, verla debajo mío, sentir el vaivén de nuestras caderas, oír su respiración agitada. Recorrí su cuerpo con la manos.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del recreo llegó a mis oídos. Sakura me empujó levemente, separándonos. Sin articular palabra, mi hermana se dio la vuelta y se fue. Aunque su actitud me pareció algo extraña, sonreí de lado. Sus labios me habían fascinado; había valido la pena deberle un favor al estúpido de Naruto.

**Itachi POV**

Al igual que el día anterior, las clases me resultaron insufribles. Mi mente definitivamente no estaba allí. Estaba con Sakura. El rosado de su cabello, lo profundo de sus ojos, la firmeza de su piel, las curvas de su cuerpo; su recuerdo no me permitía relajarme.

— Oye, Itachi— un matiz de preocupación teñía las palabras de Deidara.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te ocurre algo?— me preguntó.

—Para nada —mentí; soné bastante convincente, de modo que no continuo preguntándome sobro éso.

— Unh. ¿Cuánto te dio el—problema once? Sasori dice que la constante es nueve, pero a mí me dio dos— explicó.

— Mocoso, la respuesta es nueve, no molestes a Itachi— escuché la profunda voz del pelirrojo.

— ¡Calla! ¡No te pregunté a ti!

Mis dos compañeros nunca cesaban de pelear.

— Lo siento, no lo resolví aún— contesté.

— Vale— suspiró—. Le preguntaré a Konan. Por cierto, Itachi, ¿sabes que le gustas?

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, mas no lo demostré. Solamente me encogí de hombros y Deidara continuó con lo suyo.

¿Por qué no me atraía Konan? ¿Y por qué sí Sakura? ¿Qué tenía ella que las otras no? Bufé con desidia y me concentré en los problemas que debía resolver.

[...]

Subí al automóvil a la espera de Sakura y Sasuke. Se tardaban mucho; o tal vez eran mis ganas de verla y, -¿por qué no?- mi incipiente envidia hacia mi hermano menor. Él podía verla toda la mañana, pues compartían la misma clase; en cambio yo, no.

Los vi caminar. Y a pesar de que ni siquiera se miraban, los rodeaba un aire de complicidad, el cual no podía penetrar. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Entraron al coche. Ambos estaban, literalmente, en otro mundo. Ninguno dijo nada. Arranqué.

Luego de un rato, cuando paré en un semáforo, miré el espejo retrovisor; lo había acomodado de forma que podía apreciar las piernas de mi hermana. Al contrario de tantas otras veces, lo que vi no me gustó para nada. Sasuke posaba su mano derecha en uno de sus muslos y mediante movimientos casi imperceptibles, la acariciaba.

Oí una bocina. Miré el semáforo; estaba en verde. Me limité a manejar, sin dejar de pensar en lo que momentos antes había visto. Sakura no le había correspondido, pero tampoco le había rechazado. Sin embargo, no había podido ver su expresión, con lo cual no era capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos.

De cualquier forma, Sasuke lo estaba disfrutando. Mientras que yo manejaba el coche. Sasuke tocaba su suave piel. Mientras que yo tocaba el áspero volante. Sasuke la tenía a su lado. Mientras que yo a mi lado no tenía más que un asiento.

Intenté dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y puse mi atención en el camino. No volví a mirar el retrovisor.

Al fin, llegamos.

— ¡Chicos!— la voz de Mikoto nos llegó desde la cocina en forma de grito—. ¡En un rato estará listo el almuerzo!

— ¡De acuerdo!— le contestó Sakura y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Caminé rumbo a la cocina. Un sutil aroma me atraía. Me detuve detrás de la puerta. Olfateé. Dangos.

Escuché la risa de mi madre.

— Itachi, sé que estás ahí.

Sonreí y me retiré sin decir nada.

Al llegar a mi nueva habitación, encontré a Sasuke sentado en su cama, observándome con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, altivo.

— ¿Qué tanto miras tú?— le espeté.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Comencé a irritarme, no obstante, traté de mantener la calma y no exteriorizar mi enfado, pues era lo que él deseaba; no iba a darle el gusto.

— La probé.

Oh, no.

— ¿De qué hablas?— fingí no comprender, al menos éso retrasaría la caída de mi orgullo.

— Ya sabes de quién hablo. No necesitas que te lo aclare- el tono de superioridad que teñía su voz comenzaba a desbaratar la máscara de calma en mi rostro.

— Imbécil.

Sasuke ahogó una carcajada. A esas alturas, mi enojo era ostensible.

— ¡La cena está lista!— anunció Mikoto.

Respiré profundo y me serené. Salí del cuarto. En el pasillo, vi a Sakura de espaldas. Sasuke dijo que la había probado. ¿De qué estaba hablando exactamente? Mi hermana desapareció por la escalera. Volví al cuarto y me dirigí hacia Sasuke de mala gana:

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

— ¿Y por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Acaso te importa?— desafió.

Apreté los dientes. Me acerqué a él y lo tomé por la camisa. Usualmente no dejaba que mis emociones tomasen el control de mis actos; pero la situación me sobrepasaba.

— No me jodas. Dímelo— exigí.

— Hmph— largó—. No te lo diré.

No tenía caso. Lo solté y bajé al comedor.

Los dangos me devolverían la tranquilidad. Me ubiqué a un lado de Sakura. Sasuke llegó unos momentos después; no le quedó más opción que sentarse frente a nosotros.

Únicamente se oían las mascadas. La tensión entre Sasuke y yo podía palparse. Mikoto pareció notarlo. En cambio, daba la sensación de que Sakura no se encontraba allí. Traté de no prestarle atención y me dispuse a disfrutar del almuerzo.

Una vez que todos terminamos, ayudé a Mikoto con el lavado de los platos mientras que Sasuke y Sakura se dirigían a sus habitaciones. Cuando hube terminado, subí.

Atisbé a Sakura dirigirse hacia el baño con su ropa en la mano. Supuse que iba a bañarse.

Una sonrisa ladina cruzó mi rostro.

**Sakura POV**

Había sido una jornada agotadora. Tenía mucho en qué pensar en la ducha. El beso que me había dado Sasuke había sido tan placentero como incorrecto. Había traspasado los límites de lo prohibido.

Dejé mi ropa sobre el retrete. Abrí la regadera y me desnudé. La tibia temperatura del agua me relajó y me permitió, por unos momentos, olvidarme de todo lo que había ocurrido, de todo lo que sentía; de la tristeza, la culpa, la angustia y también de la pasión.

Luego de un largo rato, salí de la ducha. Me sequé con la toalla. Al vestirme, comprobé que había olvidado la camiseta en mi habitación.

En sostén, caminé a paso rápido hasta mi cuarto. Entré y cerré la puerta. Me dejé caer en el cobertor rojo de la cama. El baño me había relajado, pero a la vez me había agotado. Cerré los ojos.

De pronto, oí la puerta de mi ropero abrirse. Abrí los ojos, algo asustada.

— ¿Qué…?

Itachi colocó su mano en mi boca, impidiéndome hablar. Con el dedo, hizo un gesto para que haga silencio. Asentí, entre atemorizada y acalorada; su cercanía nublaba mis sentidos del mismo modo en el que lo hacía Sasuke. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

Mi hermano colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla. Muy lentamente, la bajó; con la punta de los dedos rozó mi cuello. Otra vez, las inoportunas cosquillas asaltaron mi bajo vientre. ¿Por qué no podía ocurrirme ésto con Sai? ¿Y por qué sí con mis hermanos?

Sin desearlo, gemí cuando sus toques delinearon mi cintura. Itachi esbozó una sonrisa; y yo me perdí en ella.

Mirándome a los ojos, acercó su rostro al mío con -casi infinita e insufrible- parsimonia. Cuando nuestras narices se rozaron, no fui capaz de contenerme; me lancé a su boca sin esperar a que me correspondiera, solamente quería probar esos labios que tanto había anhelado.

Él me concedió el paso hacia su boca. No obstante el beso llevaba un compás lento capaz de hacerme desear mucho más, pero a la vez incapacitándome para ello.

Sentí su mano repasando las circunferencias de mis pechos hasta donde el sostén se lo permitía. Nuestros labios cobraron mayor vigor y adquirieron un ritmo frenético en el cual mi cordura se evaporaba.

Oímos el sonido de unos nudillos sobre la puerta. Itachi se separó de mí y por precaución, creo, volvió a esconderse en el armario.

— ¿Sí?— pregunté agitada.

— Soy Sasuke— la puerta se abrió.

A decir verdad, me sorprendió que haya tocado antes de entrar.

En silencio, se acercó a mí con cuatro grandes zancadas. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y juntó nuestros labios. Joder. Ambos me gustaban.

La puerta del armario se abrió. Itachi carraspeó y Sasuke se separó de mí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió el menor.

Lo miré preocupada, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era una discusión.

— ¿Y tú?

Se miraban entre sí con tal intensidad que parecía que no me encontraba allí, o al menos no para ellos. Estaban desafiándose, pero, ¿por qué?

— Hmph. No me jodas, Itachi. ¿Qué demonios hacías en el armario?— le preguntó algo molesto.

— Lo mismo que tú— respondió el mayor con una sonrisa ladina—. Lamento decírtelo, pero llegué aquí antes, de modo que te largas.

— No— sentenció Sasuke, que había conseguido sosegar su fastidio, adoptando una expresión imperturbable.

La pequeña pugna no amenazaba con tornarse muy fuerte, sin embargo, me decidí a intervenir sin pensarlo dos veces:

— Oigan— los dos me miraron—, ninguno de los dos tiene porqué irse.

Abrí los ojos debido a la sorpresa que me habían causado mis propias palabras. Habían sido pronunciadas sin antes ser meditadas. No obstante, al observar sus expresiones, me pareció que no les había afectado en absoluto.

Al mismo tiempo, dieron un paso hacia mí. A cada lado de mi cuello, sentí los labios de ambos.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Itachi volvió! Había extrañado escribir desde su perspectiva. Como siempre, espero que le haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Esta historia también la hacen ustedes (: ¡Un beso!

20/11/2013


End file.
